lsrpfandomcom-20200223-history
Los Santos Role Play Wiki:About
The Los Santos Role Play Wiki was created by Super Warmonkey sometime in 2010. The wiki enables people to create in character Wikipedia-like articles for their factions or characters. It also enables a sense of depth to the server, where people can read up on interesting articles like Los Santos or Crime in San Andreas. The wiki is community-driven and is always looking for more constructive contributions. Disclaimer The Los Santos Role Play Wiki was founded and is currently being operated by Super Warmonkey (Warmonkey). This wiki is unofficial for the time being and acts as an IC encyclopedia to all LSRP-related matters. Policies and guidelines The goal of the Los Santos Role Play Wiki is to provide a quality encyclopedia for players and players-to-be of Los Santos Role Play. Although we don't have many strict rules, we need some basic ones to ensure that LSRP's rules are not breached and the quality standard of this wiki remains high. You'll notice that many of these rules and guidelines are very similar to that of Wikipedia. This is on purpose, mainly because the LSRP Wikia is, in a sense, the Wikipedia of the world of Los Santos. However, do keep in mind that this wikia was created by 'n mere member of the LSRP community, and not a staff member, thus, it remains unofficial. Content *'In-character/out-of-character pages:' Besides the name, this wikia is meant to be entirely in-character with no mixing of IC and OOC on pages. You may, however, add to authorized OOC pages. At this time, only the admin, Super Warmonkey, may authorize OOC pages. *'Neutral point-of-view:' Neutral point-of-view (or NPOV) means content is written objectively and without bias, merely presenting the facts and notable viewpoints of others. Encyclopedias are inherently written in this way as the truth is often subjective, and it would make no sense to have an article that favored a particular viewpoint. This also helps prevent articles becoming mere advertisements or propaganda by vested parties. This rule is essential in the LSRP Wiki, otherwise people will make some factions sound "the best" and edit other faction pages to make them seem worse. *'Naming:' When naming a page, or an image, don't be vague or use a common name, because this wiki can only have one article per name. The same counts for images. Naming a picture of Los Santos at dusk "Los Santos.png" is a big no-no, rather use "Los Santos Dusk by Random Photographer.png" and naming an article "Court" is also out; rather use "Supreme Court of San Andreas." *'Creativity:' Don't be afraid to be creative. Players of LSRP tend to be tunnel-visioned when it comes to being open minded and thinking outside the box. When making an article, don't just throw random statistics and/or basic information about your character/faction in; rather go in-depth and let your mind go wild. *ALL LOS SANTOS ROLE PLAY RULES COUNT ON THIS WIKI AND ABOVE RULES ARE SUBJECT TO SERVER RULES. Conduct *Be bold, but don't be rude. In a disagreement, assume good faith and civilly talk things out on the talk pages until a consensus can be reached. This basically means, if you think your edit, or contribution to a page will improve it, you should make the change. However, simply "trolling" in pages or being very rude to others will have your IP banned and the changes reverted. *ALL LOS SANTOS ROLE PLAY RULES COUNT ON THIS WIKI AND ABOVE RULES ARE SUBJECT TO SERVER RULES.